


Rest Your Weary Bones

by Bittodeath



Series: Sell Your Body To The Night (Prostitute!Anakin AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (as in: other clients mentionned/named), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clones, Clones Don't Pay With Credits, Fox Fucks February Fridays (Star Wars), Lazy Sex, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Prostitute Anakin Skywalker, Prostitution, Tired CC-1010 | Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: AU in which Anakin is a prostitute on Coruscant, and a mechanic, with an arrangement with the clones.*Fox had a long day, and he is tired - the appeal of a good meal and comfortable bed is a powerful lure. Almost as powerful: the man giving those, and that body of his.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sell Your Body To The Night (Prostitute!Anakin AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Rest Your Weary Bones

**Author's Note:**

> All parts of this series are independant from each other. This one was written for the Fox Fucks February Challenge.

Fox sighed, rolling his shoulders slightly. Kriff, he hurt everywhere from hours spent poring over datapads, hunched over, and too much caff drunk. The transport he was on led to the lower levels and was packed. He was glad for his armour and helmet – one because it kept scents at bay, the other because it kept people at bay. Not many loved to be cosy with clone troopers, especially the Guard.

He got out at the next stop, yawning behind his visor and shuffling through the less dense crowd of the lower levels. Thankfully, the _Sky-Walker_ wasn’t a long walk away. The front, public business was closed already – normal, given the hour – and the second one was closed too, the little red light unlit. That made him smile: Anakin was waiting for him. He opened the door on the left, locking behind himself, and climbed upstairs, to Anakin’s little apartment.

There was music playing, something upbeat but not too loud, and the smell of take-out. Anakin was soldering what seemed to be a prosthetic, and Fox didn’t distract him and rather started to take his armour off. Anakin finished his work and looked up as Fox finished taking off his armour, stretching his limbs.

“Difficult day?” Anakin asked.  
“Long”, Fox corrected, and Anakin hummed.  
“Sit down, eat a bit. You’ll feel better.”

He grunted but followed the advice, dropping at his side and grabbing one of the boxes to inhale the contents. He liked that he could just exist in silence here, and Anakin would respect that. Somehow, Anakin knew when to talk and when to remain silent. Fox polished his box and Anakin pushed a second one towards him, which he gratefully took and ate as well.

“Word it that you’re trying to fuck your way through the whole GAR”, Fox finally dropped. “Is it true?”  
“I’m not trying but it seems to be happening anyway”, Anakin sighed.  
“Who was it this time?” Fox smirked.  
“That asshole Tarkin”, Anakin replied, scrunching his nose in disgust. “He’d better not show up at my door ever again.”

Fox grunted; he didn’t like Tarkin either. His meal gone, he was sorely tempted to fall asleep where he was.

“Go take a shower”, Anakin pushed him. “You reek.”

Anakin had already showered, he could tell, if only because he no longer was covered in grease. Fox made his way to the tiny bathroom, glad to know this was a place where, before the clones came along, very few had had access to. Anakin conducted his business in the two-rooms studio on the other side, which just had a basic fresher and a bedroom. Sometimes, he conducted it in the atelier. Fox liked it there, liked to fuck the mechanic when he was smudged with grease and hanging on for dear life to large, heavy chains. But when it came to the _vode_ , and more recently, to the Jedi he liked, he conducted his business in his own home. Many Jedi were more comfortable in an intimate space, or so Anakin had explained. Fox didn’t really care, if he was being honest. This was Anakin’s life.

He removed his blacks and stuffed them in the cleaning machine with Anakin’s laundry, before entering the shower. There was a stool, there, for which he was grateful, as he heavily sat on it and started to clean himself up. He had found it hilarious, at first, how many shower products and items Anakin owned – but that had been before he’d known he’d grown up as a slave on a desertic world. He contented himself with the simplest body-wash he could find, and dried summarily before grabbing one of the several Jedi robes hanging there. Anakin collected them, it seemed, and he could understand: while the cloth seemed rough at first glance, it was incredibly soft, warm, and resistant. A delight on the skin.

Force, but he was so tired. He dropped on the couch, accidentally starting the TV. On the screen, he quickly recognized the two lead actors of a popular series his men kept talking about – and the senators also, but they tried to be discrete about it, forgetting that the clones were humans too and could hear and judge them. He had never taken the time to watch it himself, so he got comfortable and watched. It was meant to be a historical series, with a deep political plot and romantic love stories, but many people only watched it for the on-screen explicit sex.

“This is my favourite episode”, Anakin said, settling in beside him.

Fox had to admit, watching it, there was more plot to it than he’d expected given the comments he’d heard about it. Anakin quietly commented, explaining who the characters were, how they interacted, and how it was important in the episode. One of the lead roles was a Togruta actress, playing the role of a former slave who became the consort of a powerful Queen – but who, despite the gold and the robes, was still a slave. And while she held deep affection for the Queen, she actually loved one of the royal guards.

On the screen, the pretty Pantoran guard had dropped to his knees, and the camera slowly zoomed in on his face, the lower part hidden between his lover’s legs, eyes glittering with warmth and want. The soft moans and pants from the screen didn’t leave Fox unaffected – apparently, not _all_ of him was tired.

Anakin didn’t say a word but slid into his lap, and he was somehow already naked. Already naked, and already lowering himself over Fox’s hard cock. Stretched and lubed up, taking him in easily, panting soundlessly as he slowly bounced in his lap. Fox dragged his eyes away from the screen and onto the handsome man riding him, dropping his hands on his hips and slightly guiding Anakin’s movements. His skin was already glittering with a faint layer of sweat that Fox kind of wanted to lick away, nipples tight and pointed.

Fox pinched one of them and this time Anakin moaned, hips stuttering on him. Fox grinned and took the other between his lips, licking it and suckling it until it was red and puffy.

“Still waiting to get them pierced?” he asked, Anakin’s hard cock dragging against his stomack.  
“You’re not the only one who likes to play with them”, Anakin replied, “besides, I’m still thinking about it.”

In the background, Fox could hear the loud moans of the actress as her lover ate her out, and it combined perfectly with Anakin’s soft pants and the memory of watching the young man wail in pleasure as he clung to the sheets while Fox rammed into him.

“Who did you have today?” Fox asked, dragging his hands on Anakin’s sides, watching him, loving the way his spine bowed, how he had unbound his dark blond curls to fall on his shoulders.  
“You’re awfully curious”, Anakin grinned, bending forward to kiss him. “Wondering who you should arrest, Commander?”  
“Half the Jedi Order, I imagine”, Fox grunted, bucking up despite his heavy bones. “Harder, Ani, ride me harder”, he said, lightly biting his lips.

Anakin smirked, balanced himself with his hands on the back of the couch, and started to drop on him harder, faster, the wet slap of skin against skin echoing in the room. Fox’s hands tightened into his hair and on his hip when he gasped and came, releasing deep inside his lover. The lack of condom would have been concerning if he hadn’t known Anakin beneficiated from special shots immunising him against all sexually transmitted diseases that, funnily enough, all the Jedi also had. The young man had taken them at first as an additional protection in his line of work, but now, with more experience under his belt – quite literally as that – he liked that he could bareback for his favourites, amongst which Fox certainly figured.

Fox kissed him gently and Anakin pulled off, cum running down his thighs, his cock bobbing between his legs still.

“You need a hand?”  
“I’m fine”, Anakin replied, smiling. “You can take the bed.”

Fox hummed, grateful – he wasn’t going to last, he’d be lucky if he didn’t fall asleep on the couch. He vaguely wondered who was Anakin’s next appointment, but figured it didn’t really matter. It could be just about anyone. He slid the door to the bedroom open, cleaned himself up with tissues when he realized he’d forgotten to do so back in the living-room, and half-collapsed on the bed to slide under the sheets.

A real bed with real sheets and Anakin’s scent, mostly mixed with the familiar one of clones. Fox smiled and buried his head in the pillow, falling asleep without even trying. In between dream and sleep, he was pretty sure he heard the door open and recognized Wolffe’s voice. Well, him and Wolffe played together well – either way, he’d see in the morning. There was nothing better than to fall asleep in a warm bed after fucking Anakin. Nothing, except the knowledge that the morning would come promising caff and a wonderful, sloppy blowjob. Really, this place was the best.

He wasn’t arresting Anakin anytime soon.


End file.
